


Unmasked

by Narumitsu_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heir Guitar, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Other, Twobuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumitsu_Trash/pseuds/Narumitsu_Trash
Summary: Twogami decides to tell Ibuki about their secret, and Ibuki takes it a lot better than they expected her to.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Ultimate Imposter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently got into the Danganronpa games, and these two have become one of my major comfort ships. I just really wanted to try writing something for them. It's probably not the best, but I hope someone likes it! Enjoy!

His whole life, he had felt insignificant. He had no identity. No family. No name. Nothing. The only way he could ever be of even minor importance, was to take on someone else's identity. To become someone else. When he disguised himself as another person, he mattered. He was at least somebody, and that was better than not having an identity at all.

One of the consequences of being the Ultimate Imposter and taking on different people's identities is that he never let himself form relationships, outside of simple friendships here and there. The nature of his talent, and the fact that he'd inevitably have to change identities and most likely leave that person behind made it too risky and would do nothing but hurt him in the grand scheme of things.

So why did he let Ibuki Mioda get so close to him? Why couldn't he find it in himself to have turned her away and denied her advances when they first began, like he had every other person who had made advances towards him in the past? Why did he agree when Ibuki asked if he wanted her to be his girlfriend? And most importantly, why had he let himself fall in love with her, just like she had fallen in love with him?

These thoughts were quickly interrupted as a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind the bench he was sitting on.

“Guess who, Byakuya?” A sing-songy voice chirped up from right beside his ear.

“Hmmm, I haven't a clue. Could it perhaps be my darling girlfriend Ibuki?” Imposter chuckled lightly, reaching up to peel her hands away from his eyes.

“Correct-a-mundo!” Ibuki cheered loudly, running around from the other side of the bench and plopping down on Twogami's lap and throwing her arms around his neck while kissing one of his round cheeks excitedly.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. “To what do I owe the honor of being visited by the magnificent Ibuki Mioda?”

“Ibuki really missed her boyfriend a whole lot, so she went to your cabin to visit you. But when she got there, you were nowhere to be seen. So she set off on a mission to find you, so that she could smother you in kisses as a thanks for being such a good boyfriend!” Ibuki proclaimed before cupping his supple cheeks and giving both of them a kiss, then moving on to kissing his forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally tenderly kissing him on the lips.

Twogami melted into the kiss, bringing his hand up and cupping the side of her face as well. When they finally pulled apart for air, Ibuki was beaming at him from ear to ear, “Ibuki loves you, Byakuya!”

“I-I...love you too, Ibuki,” He stuttered before looking away with a small blush on his plump cheeks.

Even with the cold and prickly personality he was supposed to have since he was impersonating Byakuya Togami, and despite how well he maintained the persona around everyone else, he could never fully manage it around Ibuki. At least not after they had began dating. He wanted to give her all of the love and affection she gave him, impersonation be damned! She was an amazing girl and she deserved the best, so Twogami had long ago decided it was alright for him to break character, if only around Ibuki.

As they were sitting there, Ibuki on Twogami's lap with her head resting on his shoulder, watching the sunset, he came to a decision. He was finally going to come clean about his secret. He was finally going to tell Ibuki the truth about his identity. She deserved to know, and he absolutely hated lying to her, especially about something as important as his identity. The thought of telling her was scary, but it had to be done.

“Ibuki...there's,” He took a deep, shuddering breath, “There's something I need to tell you.”

Ibuki picked her head up off of his shoulder and turned to face him, “Hm? What is it, Byakuya? Is something wrong?”

He silently braced himself for the fallout that was about to occur. She'd most likely be furious. She would also most likely dump him, which he couldn't blame her for. Nobody wants to date somebody who has to pretend to be other people because they don't have an identity of their own and are a nobody. So, prepared for the worst, he looked her in the eyes and began.

“Ibuki, I've been lying to you. Everything's been a lie. My name, my appearance, my voice, my personality. It's all been fake. I'm not actually Byakuya Togami, I'm just an imposter who was pretending to be him because I have no identity of my own. I'm not the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, I'm the Ultimate Imposter,” His heart was racing and he could feel tears forming in his eyes. At this point he was too far gone, and let down his disguise and began talking in his natural voice. “I'm so sorry for lying. I'm so, so sorry. I completely understand if you hate me and never want to see me again. It's what I deserve after lying to you for so long.”

Ibuki was just watching him, eyes widened in shock. After Twogami finished explaining, there was dead silence for a few minutes, until Ibuki finally spoke up, “Were your feelings for Ibuki fake too?”

Twogami felt fear course through his body as he reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers hesitantly, “No, absolutely not. I would never lie to you about something as serious as that, Ibuki. I meant it when I said I loved you. I meant it everytime, and I still mean it.”

Ibuki suddenly smiled and lurched forward to bury her face into his chest, “Oh good, you had Ibuki worried there for a minute!”

He hesitantly returned her embrace, trying not to get his hopes up too much in case things went south really quick. “You...don't hate me?”

Ibuki laughed as she pulled back a little bit, “Of course not! Ibuki could never hate you! She loves you, and is honored that you trust her enough to tell her something that was obviously very hard for you to say and is super duper important to you.”

Twogami, filled with relief and too happy to try and stop it, began sobbing into Ibuki's shoulder as he choked out the words, “Thank you thank you thank you,” over and over again. Never in his life had he thought he'd know what it was like to be accepted unless he was impersonating someone else. But here he was, sobbing in the arms of the girl who still loved him even after knowing his secret. She loved him for him, and he couldn't fathom that.

Ibuki held him close, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back and kissing the top of his head until the sobs eventually calmed down. Twogami pulled back and was staring into the loving eyes of Ibuki, who took her thumb and began to wipe off the tears still drying on his cheeks. That's when he noticed the makeup sticking to her fingers whenever she pulled them back. He gasped quietly and reached up to feel his face. Sure enough, the insane amount he had sobbed had been enough to run through his normally durable makeup.

Ibuki smiled softly at him and grabbed his hands, “If it's alright with you, Ibuki would like to help you remove the rest of that makeup, so that she can see how handsome her boyfriend really is.”

Twogami nodded nervously, “I...yes. Of course.” He then reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and took out a small portable container of makeup removers that he kept hidden there and held them out to her. Ibuki nodded at him confidently. He reached up to take off his glasses, folded them and put them in his pocket, and then they each removed a wipe from the package and began taking off Twogami's disguise, little by little. 

After a few minutes, the tremendous amount of makeup he used to make himself look like Byakuya Togami was gone, and all that was left was his own face. His boring, unimpressive, unremarkable face. He then reached up and removed the blonde wig, revealing the long black hair that is normally hidden underneath it. Self-consciousness then began to flood his mind. What if she didn't think he was attractive without the disguise? What if she left him because of how boring he looked?

But those worries were squashed as soon as Ibuki gave him a genuine smile and ran her fingers through his hair while whispering, “You're more handsome than Ibuki could've ever imagined.”

Twogami felt tears prick his eyes again as he leaned forward and kissed Ibuki with as much love as he could manage, trying to show her how grateful he was to have her love and acceptance. He eventually pulled away after a minute and weakly whispered out, “Thank you, Ibuki. Thank you for...for everything.”

Ibuki smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, “You're welcome! Now, since Ibuki has seen what you look like without your makeup, she was also wondering if you could tell her your name? She wants to be able to address her boyfriend properly from now on.”

Twogami sighed and shook his head, “I don't have a name. I'm just called the Ultimate Imposter. I've never had any other name or title.”

Ibuki frowned and shook her head, “That just won't do! Ibuki's amazing boyfriend deserves an amazing name! Ibuki will come up with one for you herself, she'll give you a name that is perfect for your cool, handsome self.”

Twogami laughed and grabbed her hand in his, “That'd be great, Ibuki. I'd love that a lot.”

For the next hour or so, Ibuki fired off names for Twogami to try and tested them out to see which one's fit him the best. They couldn't find one that both of them liked at the moment, but Ibuki vowed she'd come up with one eventually. 

That night as he went to sleep, with Ibuki's arm thrown over his stomach as she slept curled up next to him, the only thought going through his mind was how lucky he was to have such an amazing, understanding girlfriend as Ibuki Mioda.


End file.
